The Hero Comes, A Wedding Disaster
by Suzume Suzuki
Summary: Miss Ackerman is to be wed, but a certain someone has something else to say about the marriage. A short Levi x Mikasa fic. Rated T due to Levi's swearing.


"Miss Mikasa Ackerman, do you take Mr. Jean Kirschtein as your lawful husband?"

"...I -."

Just then, the door flew open with a resounding "BANG!" and there, in the doorway, stood a wild, crazed man, his black hair all mussed up and _soaking_ with sweat, panting heavily as if winded from a fast sprinting race.

The bride wheeled around sharply and with one look at the intruder, gasped out loud.

"Levi?!"

The groom standing beside Mikasa at the altar, Jean, had a look of incredulity plastered on his face.

"What is this?" He demanded angrily, his temper gradually rising at the uninvited stranger who had burst in on his wedding, which had been progressing so smoothly.

The trespasser paid no attention to the furious groom, but instead, was focused solely on the beautiful bride in white. He shouted, "Mikasa! Say no and come with me!"

Bewildered, Mikasa couldn't find any words to put in her mouth. "I-."

"Please," Levi implored as he padded down the aisle.

"Stop him!" came Jean's commanding voice.

Instantly, bodyguards moved to blockade Levi's way, but Levi easily fended them off with a few punches and kicks here and there. It was like he was untouchable, not hurtable, despite the greater number of opponents. He was invincible and the guests could only stare and watch in entrancement and striking fear from their seats as he strode right up to the altar.

The groom immediately stepped in front of Mikasa, blocking her with his body and arms, a deep scowl etched on his face. Behind him, Mikasa put a hand over her mouth, silent, but her eyes never left Levi's, who stared back just as intently. The poor priest stood shock still, his body trembling, unsure what to do in his sticky situation.

"Who are you to disrupt my marriage ceremony?" Jean Kirschtein bit out.

Levi only continued to ignore him; he shoved the taller man aside ungracefully, and taking Mikasa's pale hands, pleaded with some desperation in his voice, "Please, Mikasa, say yes that you will run away with me. I can't imagine the two of us being with anyone else..."

At that moment, the groom had gotten back up on his feet and stormed over, grabbing Levi roughly on the shoulder.

"Hey! I said who -!"

In retaliation, Levi grabbed the front of the groom's shirt and tugged harshly, causing their foreheads to collide. His fingers coiled tighter and tighter on the groom's collar to the point where Jean Kirschtein began to choke.

"Listen, horseface shit, stay out of this," Levi spat icily as he ground his forehead into Jean's, "You don't deserve Mikasa."

With that, Levi tossed him away with the immense power from his relatively diminutive body, which always seemed to amaze Mikasa. The groom landed sprawled on his back on the ground, gasping like a fish for breath.

Levi spinned back around to face Mikasa, his lady love, who had still yet to utter a single word.

"Mikasa?"

At this, she turned her back to him, hunching her shoulders. Levi began to feel something dreadful sink into his heart, something short of despair...

"No, I do _not _take Mr. Jean Kirschtein as my lawful husband!" Mikasa suddenly declared, loudly and clearly to the priest, her shoulders thrown back in defiance, her dark eyes blazing.

The heavy feeling in Levi's chest lifted as quickly as it had come.

Mikasa whirled back around and grasping her lover's hand, pulling, she smiled, "Let's elope."

And those words and her smile were the magic words. Levi promptly took charge, and together, the couple dashed down the aisle and out the grand open doors to the new, uncertain future waiting ahead of them...

* * *

"...And that was the story of your grandpa, ever the hero, saving me from my arranged marriage with another rich boy," concluded the old lady sitting demurely on the old rocking chair.

Her young grandchildren stared up at her with eager listening ears.

The grandmother smiled fondly as she reminisced the old memories, remembering them as vividly as herself in her youthful prime. "He was a brave, reckless man, among many other things. Who would've thought that someone of my standing would be running off with a man wild like your grandpa."

"What are you telling the grandchildren about me?" came a gruff voice and the grandchildren straight away gave giggles and cries of delight. "Surely nothing slighting me, am I right?"

The grandchildren clambered over to their approaching grandfather, wrapping their small, child arms around his legs and arms, trying to climb up the human tree. He paused and staggered as he handled their weight.

"Alright you brats," He rumbled as he shook his arms, trying to wrestle them free from the grasps of the children, "Let me go and see Grandma." They reluctantly obeyed.

As he made his way to his aging wife (not that he wasn't young either, they were both growing old), the children, little by little, lost interest and went off to play and do their own things.

The old man, his hair fair silver like his wife's, came to stand resolutely beside her. He was growing old, but traces of his younger days still lingered. His wife, too, had but a few remnants left from her springtide. But both of them were very much content and satisfied with how their lives had turned out.

"Mikasa."

"What is it Levi?"

Her husband clasped her wrinkling hands, closing them firmly in his warm ones.

"I will always remember that time...and I am forever grateful that you chose me."


End file.
